Each Dawn I Die
by Miss Albus Severus
Summary: Two girls with shady pasts arrive at Hogwarts. Befriended by some, hated by many the girls unknowingly make Hogwarts a target for death and destruction. Set in 6th year... it's better than it sounds, honest...


~~~~

**_Each Dawn I Die_**

~~~~

_Chapter One – Potential_

_As the prospect of a new day preys upon the School of Hogwarts, two girls with potential, stand back to back, unaware of each other in the entrance hall, scholarships guiding the, showing them the way to a new life at a new school. _

Two blurs in the Entrance Hall proved to be two young teenage girls, probably 6th years, facing away from each other. One bore a head of light, medium length, wispy hazel hair and her hazy blue grey eyes glinted as she stared at her reflection in the glass of a clear window. The other, who's blazing red hair gleamed in the sunlight poured through the open doors, was transferring her gaze from the Great Hall doors, where noise was testing the strength of the door bolts to the moving staircases above her, her emerald eyes flashing, giving the impression of immediate dislike.

The brunette, who had sprung back, startled as a large black raven swooped down in front of the window, began to slowly edge backwards, her steps short and cautious. At the exact same time, the redhead, wanting to get a large view of the sets of staircases that were switching up above took a few large strides rearward, as her range of sight gradually expanded. The two girls suddenly felt another force pushing against each of their backs, and both span around, hands darting to the inside of their robes, whipping their wands out in defence. The brunette pointed her mahogany wand at the other girls chest, the wand at eleven inches long, the unknown core channeling power through the tip to the hand of the holder. On the other side, the flame headed girl aimed her wand roughly between the eyes of the opposing threat, the oak wood reaching at ten inches, the Dragon Heartstring contained within left the girl surging with energy and power.

"Who are you?" The brown haired girl snarled, her eyes narrowed and flashing with surprise concealed beneath anger. The other girl raised her eyebrows, the corner of her top lip rising in a smirk. 

"I could ask the same of you, seeing as I need your name to rant at you for walking into me." 

"Walking into **you**_?" _In a jolt of hazel hair, the girl lifted her chin a barely concealed amount of annoyance brewing beneath her optics. "I'm certain that you mean **you **walked into **me.**"

"Ah, the familiar case of mistaken actions, or, if you prefer to look at it in a different way, shifting the blame." The girls smirk turned to a sneer as her drawling voice echoed around the hall. "Now, apologise or I may just decide to blast your head off." 

The scene shifted to the other girl who threw her head back and laughed, her mane of sepia strands cascading down her back. 

"I have no reason to apologise to you, for you are the one too ignorant to accept your error.'

"That's it." The redheads temper finally reached its boundaries and she cried out – 

"Engorgio."

"Expelliarmus." The brunette fired back at the red blur immediately, quick on her toes, but her spell missed its target in her haste to avoid the spell darting towards her. Both girls managed to avoid damage by the skin of their back teeth, and stood, slightly out of breath facing their opponent with intense dislike showing in their eyes. 

"Ah, you must be our two new 6th year students." A calm, soothing voice filled the hall as an old, wise looking man with a beard the size of a beehive appeared through a crowd which had gradually gathered around, students and teachers alike parting to let a pathway emerge for the man to materialize next to the two startled girls.

"I take it you must be Katrina Milano." He turned towards the brunette, nodding as she did back, a haze of confusion upon her face.

"And Yuffie Tekenouchi." He gestured towards the redhead. "I am professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm expecting you are both about to show me your passes to the school education, am I right?" Without waiting for an answer the man held out both of his hands towards the girls who quickly handed him scrolls of faded parchment, which looked suspiciously like scholarship papers. 

The withered mans eyes scanned the writing on both papers before rolling them both up with a flourish and nodding approvingly at the two girls, who were both eyeing the growing crowd around them guardedly. The man turned to the students, his arms spread behind both girls, placing a fatherly hand on each of their shoulders.

"These girls-" He raised his voice, as if he were making an important announcement. "These girls are joining the 6th year for the remainder of the School Year due to exceptional standards at their previous schools." He paused, a twinkle in his eye, before continuing. "These are Katrina Milano of Beauxbatons and Yuffie Tekenouchi of Durmstrang and both will be sorted tonight and will be joining their respective houses in the common rooms later on this evening." He stopped, scanning the pupils with a wary look before continuing. "I hope you greet them well and friendships will be many." With that, he swept through a set of great oak doors and down a pitch black corridor which swallowed him up immediately.

Katrina shot Yuffie a glare as the other girl had just snorted with laughter. Yuffie raised her eyebrows sternly and sarcastically before pushing past Katrina to follow Dumbledore for the Sorting. Sighing, Katrina turned, striding after them unwillingly.

Four intrigued figures watched this scene, bemused, their expressions and muttering drowned out by the chattering crowd. Four significant and well known figures to the school of Hogwarts. Four pupils who went by the name of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter. 

~~~~

**A/N – So, what do you think? This fanfic is Co-Written with Chibi RPer… you know what I found out? One of the main causes of death is unreviewomia. It's a disease you get when you don't review fanfictions…**


End file.
